The present invention relates to devices for applying contact lenses, and particularly to applying "disposable" contact lenses which are designed for single use and extended wear. Such disposable lenses are supplied in a plastic pouch filled with fluid. When the package is opened, the user must locate the lens in the fluid and manipulate the lens between the fingers to get the lens in condition for application. Since the lens is very thin and flexible, it will frequently fold upon itself or switch to an "inverted" position that is improper for application.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that provides a convenient packaging for a disposable lens as well as an apparatus for holding the lens while it is applied, such that the lens can be removed from a fluid filled pouch while in the apparatus, drained of excess fluid and applied to the user's eye without manual manipulation or hand contact.